


Always Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lokitty, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I turn to Loki Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing about Lokicat, so here he is. I really need Loki right now, and I need you guys too so thank you for all the kudos and support. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was going through a rough patch again, I felt so frustrated by it all I wanted was some place where I could run away from it all.

 I needed air; I started getting ready for bed when I noticed a black cat on my bed. "Hey, Cat Eyes" I said softly.

 "Enchantress, this is not fun I cannot surprise you anymore" he said turning into his human cat form.

I chuckled a bit, "Promise I will make an effort to be more surprised next time" I said now curling up in his arms. "How have you been my love?" he asked kissing the top of my head.

"Not good" I said kissing his heart. "I am sorry to hear that" he said gently. "Me too Loki" I said quietly. "Oh sweet Enchantress, I know it all seems gray now but I am here" he said wiping the tears that ran down my face.

"I'm glad you're here, I need you more than ever now, I'm so scared I'm going crazy" I said as more tears ran down my face.

 "You are not going crazy, there is no need for fear my darling, you have me" he said now holding me in a tight embrace.

 "Thank you Loki, I love you" I said wiping my tears. "Do not weep my darling, there is no need to thank me, I love you too my goddess, always Enchantress" he said as he watched me try and get some sleep. He held me tightly all through the night, making sure that my dreams were filled with comfort.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
